Fairytales Tell Tales
by titillating tilly
Summary: Wesker/Chris oneshot. Trails of saliva, strawberry gashes, and smut, oh my.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own the Resident Evil franchise or the song, which is Fairytales Tell Tales by Cursive. Enjoy and please review if you have a moment.

* * *

_Let's pretend we're not needy._

_Let's pretend our hearts still beat._

_Let's pretend we fall in love tonight,_

_Clumsy enough to fall for anything._

"Stop," Chris' eyes darted to the floor, the word was clear but his tone lacked sincerity as his enemy's body pressed against his. Sweetly bruised skin was left in the wake of heated kisses left on collar bones and necks; He hated himself for the fact that his arms were eager and ready to embrace the monster that parading around as a man, but the crimson glow in Wesker's eyes was what really made his heart ache. Not the fact the man was responsible for the death of millions – his friends and teammates included, not the fact that he had helped to release a deadly virus on an entire city, not even the fact that he didn't show any remorse for any of his actions. The reason Chris Redfield felt so sick inside for his passion was simply for the fact he longed for the tyrant's blue eyes.

He wouldn't allow himself to be completely vain; it also had something to do with the fact that Chris suspected Albert Wesker of being the ultimate force behind his and Jill's survival at Umbrella's Russian facility* a few years prior to sitting foot in Africa.

_We'll stumble on our words._

_We'll spill our guts on creaking bar stools,_

_Below the neon blue._

The older man's hand stopped for a moment, his head tilting to capture the brunette's gaze, bringing their lips dangerously close, "Very well."

In the moment Wesker pulled away, Chris brought him back to him; his lips closing the gap. The blonde wasn't one to thrive on desperation when it came to the current subject; nor would he lower himself to have to force himself on someone – even if it were his hated enemy. Chris hungered for more as his former superior pulled away, looking at him with a devious smirk on perfect lips, "I'm not playing games with you, Chris."

_A face I never knew whispering_

_"Please don't be a stranger to me_

_Who are you if you're alone?"_

Rage spread across the younger man's face; former superior or not, he wouldn't have a murderous traitor talking down to him as if he was some child, "Fuck you, Wesker!"

He shoved at the man's chest – he didn't budge. He kept shoving and shoving until his wrists were captured and the blonde's other hand held his face, fingers pressing into his cheeks, "Watch your mouth."

The man's temper added to Wesker arousal, which he let Chris feel against his hip. He had always loved the contrast in their attitudes.

"I see you're just as hot tempered as ever." He released the man's face but not without enough force to make him stumble. The way the man had been quick to jump on cases and demand guilt upon criminals based on his "gut feeling" in STARS had instantly caught Wesker's attention, in annoyance and slight amusement. A smile found its way to the blonde's lips as he watched the man's reaction to feeling his erection against his thigh, his eyes hungry for the image of the BSAA member's mouth releasing a moan.

"Why did you do it?" The subject changed quickly and Wesker eased back in slight shock at the question; but Chris' lips were pouting with need as he brushed them against the tyrants. Memories and anger urged tears to the brunette's eyes, but his pride held them at bay. The glaze in the man's eyes caused Wesker to lose slight control of his mouth, opening ever so slightly before closing it again, "Ridiculous."

_You're no good at pretending_

_All my plays have tragic endings_

_You wish I was a fairy tale_

_This frog will never change anything_

_Just pretend that you're in love_

_That scolding sun is bound to come up eventually_

He was in shock; he honestly was, though he reveled in the fact that his hidden agenda had affected the hero so much. His fingers entwined with the shaken man's before pressing his knee between Chris' legs and kissing him; the kiss being subtle at first only to grow into a raw need and yearning. He released the man's hands so his own could find their way under the tight top, exploring curiously before locking in naval just to deepen the kiss before removing the garment. "Let me clarify a few things for you, Chris…"

His hand slid down the bare stomach before resting on the top of the brunette's pants, fingertips gracing the button fixture, "The world exists on ego; It _thrives_ on it. What you believe as my horrible deed – that whole ordeal with STARS – was in all reality human nature. I was doing my job."

Chris jerked away from the tyrant's lips, turning his head to the side and staring intently at a dark spot on the ground. Wesker was tiring of the man's emotional rollercoaster, "If it makes a difference, I remained cold and quiet as your Captain to avoid any attachment."

"That's a lie." He knew the villain had no problem detaching from the group and the distracted and uncaring attitude was just the one he owned.

"But it makes you feel better." The normally monotone held a hint of amusement. He tried again the press his lips against the man's and won this time; hands were pulling at each other's pants. Before Chris could offer up anymore counterproductive protests, a light trail of saliva that was being left by Wesker's mouth caught his attention. He felt his body uncontrollably buck forward against the man; the action being rewarded with a smirk as the brunette's pants slid to the ground, the blonde's own hitting just above his knees. Chris felt his own legs lock around hips of a sinner; those hips and the firm body attached to them intoxicated him – his morals were diminished.

_So who is it that whispers in your ear?_

_A haunting voice blows in through the window_

Wesker's smirk grew into a smile as he watched his enemy's eyes become glazed over in what had to be the vilest yet beautiful drug. The years of studies the former Umbrella researcher had put into viruses and serums couldn't compete with the potency of lust.

Chris' hands tugged at Wesker's shirt, hands shaking in anticipation. The blonde helped him to remove the fabric, tossing it to the side. He steadied the younger man against him; Chris' entrance against the head of his organ, moaning into his neck as the brunette's finger's left strawberry gashes across the blonde's shoulder blades as he pressed inside.

_There's no feeling floating over beds_

_A needy, pleading apparition_

_Crying, "Who am I if I'm alone?_

_I hardly exist at all…_

The man's strong arms holding him up and lips on his neck was filling the void the hero had always felt, trying to fill with doing what he felt as right and keeping the world safe from BOW's. Chris' back straightened and his head fell back against the stone wall as he let out a low growl which evolved into a cry of pain as Wesker thrust completely inside him. In the action, Chris' action had caused his face to brush the blonde's, knocking his sunglasses to the floor; not fazing the tyrant. Chris observed the villain was in pure ecstasy, half lidded eyes shyly covering red orbs. The sight alone was enough to cause a moan to escape the hero's mouth, "Wesker…"

His name riding a wave of passion from the lips of the brunette sent the blonde into pure rapture. He was careful not to tear the pleasurable opening of the man, providing shallow and gentle thrusts while bringing his gloved hand to Chris' face; fingers softly petting just below his eye. The two men were intoxicated on the intimacy they shared; both having their mouth open and eyes half lidded before leaning into the other's lips.

Each time Chris called out the tyrant's name he felt nausea wash over him, realizing over and over in little sparks what he was doing and who it was with. This wasn't his captain, this wasn't the man he had once adored; in fact that man had never really existed. It was all a lie, and even more than that, Chris didn't care. He eased back the sickening feeling in his stomach with fantasy; pretending Wesker had pleaded for redemption – pretending he was under the influence of some virus. That Umbrella had infected the STARS captain and that Albert Wesker was never a researcher for them, it was just some elaborate scheme. He couldn't make himself believe it for a moment though – not that it mattered; the ecstasy the man was sending through his being by hitting something deep within him was covering up the betrayal; his brain didn't have to work that hard to cover it up and make the actions righteous.

Wesker however, was perfectly content with the current situation and how things had played out. The fact he didn't have to use the same contraption he had on Jill to devalue the man before him was perfection; and the fact that he wasn't really devaluing the man, but giving to his desires was better than sex. Suddenly he heard shuffling and in his peripheral he caught sight of a slender figure haphazardly raising a machete. The blonde pressed Chris further into the wall as to keep the man up while he leaned to the side, reaching for his pistol, the holster being lower than he was used to due to the current position of his pants. The brunette noticed this and felt himself freeze, realizing he was as naïve as Wesker thought but before he could react he heard the familiar popping sound of a headshot. The tyrant tossed the gun to the ground after dispatching the Majini; although it wasn't common, there were a few who didn't adjust to him being their master. "Sorry for the interruption."

Then they continued; Wesker biting, sucking, and kissing flesh while fucking Chris up the wall. Chris moaned into the blonde's mouth as Wesker's kisses reflected his personality more, becoming vicious and hungry for control, tongue thrusting down the brunette's throat as lips thrashed in an attempt to mimic their bodies.

Chris clamped his jaw shut as he felt tears trail down his cheeks, the pressure inside him building with the deep and quickly repeated advancements of the tyrant's cock; Wesker was tiring of being patient, "Chris…ah, if you're waiting for a signal…nnn…I would advise you finish now."

Chris bit into his bottom lip as he threw his head back against the stone, endorphins devouring the pain as he leaned into the older man, concealing his fluid to the man's abdomen. The pressure from his enemy's tightening orifice urged Wesker's own orgasm, his back arching slightly as buried deep in the brunette, finger's digging deep in the small of Chris' back, only letting a small gasp escape.

Chris felt weak and used as he balanced himself against the blonde, still feeling shocks running through his thighs and calves being numb from their previous position of being locked around the tyrant's waist. He slowly pulled his pants up with shaking hands, biting back the vomit and hatred he was now feeling for himself. The feeling soon dissipated as the blonde steadied Chris and slid his hand into brunette hair to bring his head to rest against his quickly fluctuating chest. Chris found comfort in the man and imagined the man saying sweet words he would only utter to him, no one else.

_Let's pretend that we don't need_

_Anything anymore from anyone_

_I don't want to feel anything anymore_

_Let's just pretend."_

Instead of those words, the BSAA member's ear was graced by Wesker's warm breath as his lips brushed an ear lobe, hands locking on hips, "Until next time."

In the moment gloved hands slipped from his hips, Chris was missing them and yearning again. He bit into his lip which was raw from previous attacks as he grunted a cry of frustration upon letting the villain walk away; Chris admiring the way the tight fitting clothes attracted his eyes to the tyrant's ass.

* * *

AN: *I'm obsessed with the happenings of the Russian facility and all since playing Umbrella Chronicles for the Wii, which my husband and I got for our 1 year/5 year. I love the fact that it gave Wesker more of a background as far as Sergei went, making me fall more in fan-girl love with him :]


End file.
